Incompleto sin ti
by Gali Haruno
Summary: Sakura busca abandonar al Equipo 7 y con ello alejarse de su eterno amor, ¿Sasuke lo permitirá? Es un Oneshot (SasuSaku) en la época Genin del Equipo 7


¡Hola!

Les invito a leer mi fanficion, es un Oneshot (SasuSaku)

Época Genin del Equipo 7

Los personajes no son míos y solo escribo por diversión.

 **Incompleto sin ti**

En la aldea de Konoha

Sakura caminaba rumbo a su casa luego de entrenar con Tsunade, estaba agotada de tanto practicar y practicar, de repente Sasuke saltó a sus pies de un árbol que acababa de pasar quedando frente a ella, haciendo que ella brincara por el susto.

El joven ninja frunció el ceño y dijo – Te hace falta práctica, no oculté mi presencia de ti – pasándola de largo y murmurando – Débil.

La chica se molestó, y como respuesta murmuro – Estúpido.

Ambos insultos fueron bastante audibles para los afectados.

Hacía días esto ya se había vuelto normal, Sakura ya no soportaba a Sasuke, su amor eterno y Sasuke como siempre desdeñaba de su compañera de equipo sin consideración alguna.

Sasuke río y dándole la espalda a Sakura dijo – Eres débil, deberías de dejar el equipo 7.

– Tal vez – respondió Sakura – No es mala idea, así no tendré que soportar a un estúpido sin corazón – y sin dar tiempo a réplica desapareció.

– Lo siento Sakura, tu solicitud ha sido denegada – Tsunade tomó un gajo de hojas que estaban sobre su escritorio para acomodarlo, continuando con sus comentarios – Debes de arreglar los asuntos que tienes con Sasuke, ¿algo más?

Su estudiante alineó sus pies para ofrecer una reverencia a su maestra – Está bien, permiso para retirarme – Tsunade asintió con la cabeza.

– Kakashi, me puede explicar ¿qué fue todo esto?

El Jounin que acaba de escuchar como testigo callado e invisible la plática de hace un momento dijo – Problemas de adolescente, no olvidemos que aún y cuando son genin de la Hoja siguen siendo adolescentes

– Bueno, eso lo entiendo, ¿qué harás al respecto?

– ¡Ah! No lo sé – Dijo sin dejar de leer su libro.

– Esto es serio, Kakashi, existe una nueva fractura en el equipo, a tal grado de que Sakura ya no quiere estar con Sasuke y Naruto, algo se tiene que hacer

– Me encargaré

– Eso espero, ya que la siguiente misión para el equipo 7 será en una semana

Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke platicaban en los campos de entrenamiento.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Es que no tienen nada que decir, Sasuke, Naruto? – Cuestionaba – ¿Alguna idea?, vamos cualquier cosa, dígame qué le molesta a Sakura.

Naruto estaba muy enojado, no lo podía ocultar, culpaba a Sasuke de todo aquello, ¿cómo era posible Sakura quisiera separarse de su equipo?

Sasuke seguía mudo, todo este asunto le enfadaba, Sakura era una molestia, sabía que él lo había sugerido, pero jamás pensó que la chica se atreviera, ahora ella quería abandonarlos, no abandonarlo a él, estaba confundido, pero lo único que tenía claro es que jamás dejaría que ella se apartará de su lado.

– Bien, sólo les recuerdo que debemos de arreglar este asunto, ya que de no ser así, la Quinta no nos dará más misiones porque sin trabajo en equipo podemos comprometer las encomiendas

Sus estudiantes se miraron entre sí, tratando de discernir qué harían.

– Ahora, sigan entrenando, Sakura no tardará en llegar y necesito hablar con ella.

Kakashi reanudó su lectura, mientras quedaba a la espera de Sakura que en menos de dos páginas leídas apareció.

– ¡Kakashi-Sensei!, ¿usted es el primero?

– Así es Sakura, ven, necesito platicar contigo

Su estudiante se acercó a él y cerró su libro, esa era la seña de que era algo muy importante.

– Veamos, Sakura, ¿en dónde comenzar? – Kakashi suspiró y miró a la chica – Sé por Tsunade-sama que solicitaste la separación del equipo 7, ¿puedo saber por qué? – Sakura lo miraba apenada – Vamos, pequeña, di algo.

– Lo siento – dijo la chica bajando la mirada – Lo siento Kakashi-Sensei, no fue mi intención pero Sasuke me odia y prefiero estar lo más lejos posible, si me dedicará completamente a entrenar como ninja-médico podría ser más fuerte.

– Entiendo, estás abandonado a tu equipo – al escuchar esas palabras Sakura alzó la mira dejando ver las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos.

– No, claro que no, la solicitud sólo fue por un tiempo, un mes, dos meses, sólo el tiempo necesario para hacerme más fuerte y que Sasuke-kun no me odie, así tal vez él dejaría de odiarme, aunque sea un poco

El Jounin lo sabía pero ocultó ese pequeño detalle.

Sasuke y Naruto que estaban oyendo toda la conversación, los sentimientos fueron subiendo más de tono, el primero una vergüenza inconmensurable, mientras el segundo una gran furia por su compañero y mejor amigo.

– Naruto, sé que quieres golpearme, pero primero déjame componer esto y luego tú y yo podremos arreglarnos.

Tanto Naruto y Sasuke salieron de su escondite, cuando más se acercaban Sakura buscaba la forma de huir, Kakashi lo notó y tapó su medio de huida.

– Sakura – gritó Sasuke – ni lo pienses, tú vienes conmigo – el chico la cargó y se llevó a la chica, lejos de los oídos de su Sensei y de Naruto.

Estando bastante apartados de sus dos compañeros, Sasuke bajó a la chica en la sombra que les daba un enorme árbol.

El chico miraba a su compañera esperando reacción, sin embargo, su mirada estaba clavada al piso y sollozaba tratando de no hacer ruido, no quería que él la viera ni escuchara, lamentablemente eso no pasó desapercibido por el ninja.

– Sakura, mírame – trató de tomar el mentón pero la chica se replegó al tronco – Sakura, lo lamentó, siento mucho lo que dije y lo que hice, no te vayas, todo estaría incompleto sin ti.

La chica lo miró con tristeza e inseguridad, las palabras de Sasuke no disminuyeron sus sentimientos de pena.

– Sakura no puedes abandonarnos – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

– Sasuke-kun, pero tú dijiste que dejará al equipo 7.

– Lo sé y lo siento, ahora, ¿quieres perdonarme?

La ninja-médico asintió lentamente sin dejar de mirar a su compañero, que de repente tomó nuevamente el mentó de Sakura acercándose más y más a sus labios para rozarlo de forma lenta y tierna sellando con el perdón de su compañera.

– Sasuke-kun eso fue muy lindo – ofreciéndole su linda sonrisa otra vez, y acercándose por segunda vez a sus labios, ahora siendo más profundo el beso.

– Ahora, ¿podemos reunirnos con Kakashi y con el Dobe? – preguntó el heredero del clan Uchiha.

– No, tal vez un beso o dos veces más, ¿qué dices?

Sasuke sonrió – Supongo que podrán esperar – tomando a Sakura por la cintura para poder continuar besándola.

Fin


End file.
